


We'll start with the riding crop.

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019, more of a prompt than a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019, Day 1, “We’ll start with the riding crop”





	We'll start with the riding crop.

 

It has been over four months since they spent three days secluded and alone in Molly’s flat. The memories of the weekend seem to be covered in a wrapping that neither of them are willing to touch, afraid to tarnish their stolen moments. 

But things between the two are no longer easy. Molly has been struggling at work and Sherlock can’t seem to catch a break on any of his cases. John and Mary can tell something is wrong between the two, but neither Sherlock or Molly are willing to admit what has happened. Will they be able to drop their guards long enough to admit what that weekend had meant to them or will they continue to hold on too tightly, losing each other from their lives forever? 

 


End file.
